<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>烂透 by fufufuuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413855">烂透</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu'>fufufuuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KinKi Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU<br/>破镜重圆</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>烂透</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>堂本剛怎么都没想到能在这个场合看见堂本光一。</p><p>三年来，在这个说大不大说小不小的城市里，剛从未和光一遇见过。<br/>分手后第一次重逢的场合， 是两人共同的大学同学工藤的婚礼现场。</p><p>工藤只旁观过他们共同对抗艰难、热烈相爱的那些日子，并不知道他们早已分手的事实。于是理所当然地把他们安排在了同一桌相邻的座位。<br/>剛这样以为。</p><p>找到自己的位置时，穿着深灰色西装的光一已经端坐在领座。<br/>明明是气氛温馨的婚礼现场，明明同一桌就有几位正在交谈着的旧友，光一却像置身事外一般，面无表情地独自端坐。<br/>竟然也并不显得突兀。</p><p>光一这个人，似乎总能在这样嘈杂的场合完美消除自己的气息。<br/>有人说他是气场太强自带标签闲人勿扰，也有人说他上辈子估计是个忍者，所以才能随心所欲销声匿迹。</p><p>从前他们还在一起的时候，剛总会在光一经受旁人似有若无的抱怨时，帮着他说话，“啊呀这家伙内心就是个老头子，又闷又无趣。你们说的时髦事情他一点儿也不懂，就只好闭嘴了。要是跟他聊汽车轮胎相对论这些他在行的话题，可有得你烦。”<br/>嘴上这么说，但剛心里也清楚得很，光一就是嫌麻烦。半生不熟的那些人，天南地北的各种扯皮，他就算能接上话，也懒得开口。</p><p>但被各种被光一嫌弃麻烦的状况里绝不包含现在这一种。<br/>——剛再一次出现在了他面前。无名指上却缠绕着一圈纤细的银环。</p><p> </p><p>“剛…你结婚了吗？”</p><p>顺应着大家聊天的气氛，剛短暂地和坐在附近的几个人可有可无地闲聊着。<br/>光一找不到插话的缺口，也说不出新的话题，目光拳拳，一直落在剛的无名指上。忍了又忍，还是没能忍住，问出了口。<br/>即使他知道现在绝不是问这个问题的好时机，他也根本没有什么资格这样问出口，却还是在意。从刚刚开始就在意得不得了。千般万般…还是就这样，冲动地问出了口。</p><p>“是又怎么样？关你什么事。”<br/>剛脸上原本一直维持着的恰到好处的微笑表情瞬间冷却下来，一股无名的火气“噌”的一下冒上头，索性连装都不想再装。注视着光一的双眼，面无表情地回答。</p><p>光一愣住，机械性地点了点头，转过头不再去看剛生气的侧脸，强迫自己专注于面前堆叠的餐盘。<br/>剛还是这样，一点都没变。<br/>对着别人，不论有多生气多激动，永远都维持着一副风和日丽云淡风轻的模样。只有对着自己时，才能冒出像这样不加遮掩的脾气来。</p><p>两个人说话的音量很小，又坐得很近，说着的话并没被别人听了去。<br/>在旁人看来，光一脸上的表情平静一如往常。可他眉眼和嘴角微妙紧绷着的弧度，瞒不了剛一分一毫。<br/>这个人，明明就在意地不得了…却非要装作一副不在意的样子，好像稍微表现出一点紧张就会丢掉多少面子一样。<br/>明明连刚起床时满脸胡渣，发型稀乱的邋遢样子都互相分享过，也没见谁真的跌了份。还不是喜欢得紧，说亲热就亲热。胡闹在一起，怎么也不够。</p><p>现在也是，完全不明所以地盯着自己面前的餐具一言不发，脑子里肯定也全部都是自己。却怎么都不敢再看过来。</p><p>明明分手的时候就做好了打算，再也不要和他见面了。<br/>也下定了决心，就算再见到，也要装作像陌生人一样。已经忘掉所有以前的事情。<br/>可是真的见到了…<br/>怎么会这样呢？</p><p>还是好喜欢他。<br/>剛把浮上眼眶的眼泪硬生生咽了回去，重新穿戴上灿烂又热情的笑容，嘲笑起自己仿佛从未存在过的不安定的立场。</p><p> </p><p>剛一杯接着一杯往喉咙里灌着酒，与在席间来往着的熟悉或陌生的客人们推杯换盏，来者不拒。光一注视着他越来越红的面颊，眉头紧锁，左手攥着的拳头越来越紧。</p><p>剛盛满醉意的微红双眸眼波潋滟，目光一遍遍掠过光一的侧脸，像是无意，又像是暗藏着千回百转说不清的话语。</p><p>光一根本不敢多想，在他们分开的这段时间里，剛到底有几次放纵自己醉成了这副模样。又有几次被别人看去了这份醉态。更甚，剛和除了他以外的别人做过什么吗？说到底，戴在无名指上的戒指…是什么意思？<br/>自己费尽心思拜托了工藤，制造出的这个与他见面的机会，难道还是迟了吗。</p><p>不，就算真的迟了。也不能再放他走了。</p><p>被光一揽在怀里牵着手，带进酒店房间时，剛已经被酒精熏透，眼底泛起软烂的红。光一撑着他的身体，却不敢看他。那双眼里到底有几分醉意几分清醒，他不想看也不敢看。</p><p>把剛平放在床上，光一直起身站在床边，开始一言不发地脱掉身上的西装。<br/>脱到只剩下一条黑色短裤后，光一低头凑近了剛红透了的脸颊，轻柔地吻在了他的嘴角。</p><p>“堂本光一。”<br/>剛用力睁开了眼睛。</p><p>“你果然还醒着。”<br/>光一并没有要停下的意思。沿着剛的嘴角，下巴，脖子，亲吻他向下延伸的圆润弧线。</p><p>“你想做什么。”<br/>剛的意识还残存着，力气却早就被酒精溶解干净。<br/>被光一舔过的皮肤泛起清晰的湿润触感，酥麻的快感缓慢爬升至迟钝的大脑。<br/>只是，不管光一正在做什么，打算对他做什么…他都知道，他没办法抵抗。没有力气，也没有念头。<br/>不如说，就是期待着现在，他才会咽下那么多苦涩的酒精。</p><p>“做。”<br/>光一的回答简洁。<br/>他整个人欺上来，右腿卡进剛的腿间，和他身体紧贴。左手撑起自己的上半身，腾出右手来解剛衬衫的扣子。<br/>就算剛已经有了别人…就算他不愿意，就是自己在犯罪，他也不打算停下来。</p><p>“想和我做吗？”<br/>光一的答案很显而易见，剛早就知道。<br/>这个人，从交往前就很喜欢喝醉的自己。只要自己在他面前喝醉，就绝对不会轻易被放走。<br/>光一的欲望清晰可见，剛知道他还对自己有留恋。却不知道他此时此刻到底在想什么。</p><p>“你不想吗？”<br/>光一已经解开了全部的扣子，掀开衬衣，抚摸剛柔软的前胸。<br/>掌心下传来的过速的心跳，是因为酒精还是自己，他不想深究。</p><p>“你想我吗？”<br/>剛闭上了眼，不准备看光一的表情。</p><p>“…为什么？”<br/>光一愣住了。<br/>他不知道剛为什么要这样问他。<br/>明明三年前提出要分手的人是他，分手后立马搬了家，换掉所有联系方式的人也是他。<br/>为什么…会问出这样的问题？</p><p>“我一直努力着不要去想你。”<br/>剛不回答，继续闭着眼，用尽全力慢慢说着。<br/>“三年前就不想再喜欢你了，真的好累啊。”</p><p>剛使劲吞咽了一下，闭着眼撇过脸去，把半边侧脸埋进枕头里，继续开口。<br/>“可是到了现在居然还是忍不住。”</p><p>光一全身的动作顿住了三秒，随即俯下身子，抱住了剛颤抖起来的肩膀。</p><p>怎么会这么傻？剛怎么可能会不再喜欢自己。<br/>喜欢得太辛苦了？竟然因为这种理由让剛离开了自己吗，自己怎么会这么傻？<br/>光一不断在内心痛恨着自己的迟钝。</p><p>三年前分手时的一些细节浮现在脑海里。<br/>虽然做爱的次数从最开始交往时就一直很频繁，但分手前的那段时间的胡闹程度比起以往也都是十分了得的。<br/>两个人的工作都逐渐步上正轨，没有住在一起，见面的机会少了许多。但只要一见面，剛就会要不够一样地缠着自己做爱。说实话自己对剛的欲望从未消减过，最初被缠着的时候兴致总是飞快地被他挑起。但到了不眠不休的程度，谅是自己，也会有体力不支的时候。<br/>可是剛明明也做到什么都射不出来了，却还是不肯放自己走。两条细直的腿圈在自己的腰上，紧紧地贴住自己献上缠绵的亲吻。一遍一遍。</p><p>“啊不行，不行不行了……”<br/>虽然自己嘴上总在抱怨着，却无法抵抗诱惑。<br/>抱着自己的剛，睁着圆圆的眼睛，就算说要自己的命，也会想也不想都给他吧。</p><p>抱着他洗澡的时候，泡进浴缸里的时候，眼睛总是湿漉漉的。以为他疲倦过了头，流出了生理性的泪水，就不再理会他的胡闹。把他洗干净擦干抱去床上之后，想要一起搂着睡觉。剛却只会留给自己一个安静的背影。<br/>以为他累了，就不再靠过去，看着他的背影也能安心地睡着。</p><p>现在想来，那时候的剛，到底在自己眼皮子底下烦恼到了什么程度？<br/>为什么自己没能再仔细一点？仔细看看自己身边的他呢。</p><p>“剛…别再推开我了。”<br/>光一红了眼眶。</p><p> </p><p>光一特别好。光一是最好的。<br/>从大一最开始认识光一的时候，剛就知道。所以各种同学聚会的场面和他对上眼神的时候，会强忍着害羞的感觉，悄悄地靠过去坐在他身边。大家热闹地起哄喝酒，和他小声地靠在一起聊天时，被他在桌子底下握住了手。其实紧张得要死，也忍住了，就那样让他握着。<br/>之后开始交往也很顺理成章。关系好到会私下两个人见面以后，剛第一次去光一自己租住的公寓找他玩。进门后被带着参观了屋子，然后喝着咖啡在沙发上坐着看电视。没看多久就被吻住了。<br/>吻到两个人都开始气喘吁吁的，话很少的光一看着剛的眼睛，很认真地对他说了“喜欢”。<br/>然后就在客厅的沙发上第一次做了。</p><p>都是第一次和男人交往的两个人，一点准备也没有，手忙脚乱的，竟然就那样做到了最后。<br/>要问剛痛不痛，是一定的，非常痛。要说舒不舒服，舒服死了。<br/>光一什么都不懂，他也只稍微比光一懂的多一点。<br/>很神奇。那样也能觉得舒服。<br/>剛之后不止一次地回想起当时的场景，都忍不住感慨。<br/>又或许只是他们之间的相性太好，对彼此的渴望程度太高，才会像加了滤镜一样，把所有疼痛和错误的部分都模糊美化了。</p><p>毕业后也交往了两年多，到最后自己提出分手，前后五年的时间，光一是剛交往过的人里面维持得最久的一个。<br/>光一是个长情的人，剛知道。中学时开始交往的女性前辈，也维持了三年以上的时间。直到年长两岁的前辈去了别的地方念大学，有了新的男友，高中生光一才又恢复了独身。之后直到高中毕业，也没有再和别人交往过。然后就和自己相遇了。<br/>相比而言，剛并不是擅长维持稳定关系的类型。<br/>喜欢的心情太容易变化了，不管是对方，还是自己。似乎想要一直对同一个人保持着同样程度的热情，是一件很困难的事情。直到遇见了光一。</p><p>和光一交往的五年里，对光一的喜欢，对光一产生的欲望，想要被光一拥抱的念头…总是热切而鲜活。<br/>被学业和工作压到喘不过气来的时候，只要去光一那里，被他抱住，就会得到救赎。<br/>而见不到面的日子，就会一天比一天难捱。甚至，只要想到今天可能没办法见到光一，一整天工作的热情都会减半。<br/>他不在身边的时候，像是浑身的细胞都在渴求他。</p><p>到后来，剛也意识到了，这样的情况是不正常的。</p><p>自己是从什么时候开始变得这么依赖这个人的呢？<br/>如果会有再也见不到他的一天，自己又会变成什么样呢。</p><p>剛不知道自己有没有害怕。但烦恼过后，他选择了离开。<br/>到底花了多大的力气，下了多大的决心…是连回忆都不想再回忆起来的巨大的痛苦。</p><p>拉开一些距离之后，平静一段时间以后，就能看清楚之前漏掉的部分了吧。<br/>剛一厢情愿地这样以为。<br/>直到三年过去，再用自己的双眼看到他…<br/>一点也没有长进的自己。听见他的声音，看见他熟悉的表情…剛意识到，自己对光一的喜欢，还深深地融在血液中，刻在骨头里。</p><p>被光一紧紧搂在怀里，剛突然意识到自己过去犯了的最大的一个错误。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我说，想永远和你在一起…”<br/>剛早就流出了眼泪，头脑也涨得发晕。<br/>他用力地睁开眼睛，努力地逼迫自己保持清醒和冷静。</p><p>“绝对，绝对不会再让你离开我了。”<br/>光一一字一句地回答。<br/>使劲眨了眨早就红了的眼眶。低头吻去了剛的眼泪。</p><p>即使现在还不能完全理解眼前的这个人，即使以后一定也会有没办法搞懂他的部分…但绝对不会再放他离开自己了。说不清的地方也好，搞不懂的部分也好，这些统统都不重要。剛留在自己身边，这才是唯一。</p><p>“唔…”<br/>像是在做梦一样。<br/>在因为爱而烦恼的时候，在自己陷入困境的时候，忽视了光一的想法，放弃了寻求光一的帮助，这就是自己犯下最大的错误。<br/>剛庆幸，光一还没有放弃自己。在自己离开的空出来的这三年里，光一也从来没有想要丢下过自己。<br/>光一是最好的。而自己，也可以再依赖，再大胆一点。<br/>把自己全部交给他也没关系。<br/>喜欢到害怕失去自我的程度也没关系。<br/>光一会抓住他，光一会替他保管好。<br/>只要和光一在一起，都会没关系的。</p><p> </p><p>再也忍耐不住了，剛搂住光一的脖子挣扎着从床上坐起来，一边挥着手臂胡乱地脱着自己身上残存的衣物，一边伸手去摸光一早就硬到从内裤里挣出来的下身。<br/>光一帮着剛迅速脱掉身上的衣服，抬起他的腰把他的外裤内裤也全部脱光，由着剛握住他的下身不得章法地揉搓，自己的手伸到了剛的后穴。<br/>酒店床头抽屉里的润滑早就被拿了出来，光一挤出大量的液体，顾不上捂热，急匆匆朝剛的身后涂去。<br/>哼哼唧唧叫起来的剛感觉到刺激，手上的动作也停了，下巴搁在光一的肩膀上，随他在自己身后深深浅浅地扩张。</p><p>因为很想说现在立马就进来也没关系，大脑的语言中枢却突然像是失了灵，剛艰难地挺起了腰，同时搂住光一的腰，把他的下身往自己身后送。<br/>“唔…光一……”<br/>支支吾吾地叫着光一的名字，想让他就这样进来。<br/>剛对光一的欲望忍无可忍，急迫地想要向他传达。</p><p>察觉到剛意图的光一本不想就这样顺着他胡来，却也被剛无意识的撩拨逼红了眼。手下的动作变得更快起来。<br/>一边握住剛的下身快速撸动起来，另一只手指从身后戳进去用力揉弄。</p><p>感觉到剛逐渐从急切的状态里脱离，开始享受下身被抚慰传来的快感时，就不再犹豫，抽出手指，挺进自己浇了大量润滑液的阴茎。<br/>刚挺进去整个头部时就感受到了阻力…除了最开始交往的时候，不经过彻底的扩张就直接插进去的次数少之又少。光一害怕剛承受不住，慢下了动作。却不料，自己动作停住的下一秒，剛就按住自己的肩膀，扭着腰使劲坐了下来。把他的整根都吞入了。</p><p>“呼……痛啊…”<br/>还是有些勉强了，剛凑近自己耳边用色情的喘息声撒着娇。</p><p>“剛…”<br/>叫着剛的名字，光一也没有余裕，只剩下急促的喘息。</p><p>“剛……”<br/>全部进入剛的身体的瞬间，头脑全部变成了空白。</p><p>“剛。”<br/>只有欲望清晰。<br/>被欲望支配着。<br/>他的欲望是剛。</p><p> </p><p>停留在意识里的上一个画面是和光一抱着在床上做了两次，因为醉酒和体力不支几乎昏过去的剛，再醒来时，发现自己被头顶花洒的热水浇灌着，光一把他整个圈在怀里，身后仍在传来断断续续的被操弄的快感。<br/>剛仰起头，在水幕底下长大了嘴喘气，下一秒舌头就被光一含住。意识不清醒，身体也好疲倦。连站着的力气也没有。<br/>被抱着做完，清理过，洗完澡，又被抱进了浴缸。</p><p>曾经交往时也有相似的场景，但酒店的浴缸比他们家里的都大。泡进去不到十多分钟，被光一的亲吻夺去呼吸的同时，刚刚被清理完的后面，又被同一个人重新填满。直到再被他的精液浇满，弄脏，又变得不堪。<br/>好像身后就没有干净的时候，和光一一直抱在一起。怎么做都不够。</p><p>终于安稳睡着后再醒来，是第二天的傍晚。<br/>在酒店的大床上和光一抱在一起，几乎醒过来的一瞬间就察觉到了他又勃发起来的欲望。<br/>叫喊着再不吃饭就要在被做死之前先饿死，才终于被他放开。<br/>穿着浴袍吃完客房服务之后，又迅速被扒掉了浴袍开始了下一轮的天翻地覆。</p><p>等到剛再次完全恢复到清醒的状态，已经到了婚礼之后的第三天。<br/>和光一分开的这三年，是自己的失误导致的，剛对这一点早就有了清晰的认识。在酒店里和光一度过的这三天，也让他为自己的过错付出了深刻的代价。</p><p>快要被他弄死了。<br/>要不是光一的工作只请假到今天，自己说不定真的会死在他的床上。</p><p>“光一…是真的三年里都没有做过吗。”<br/>光一为他穿上酒店清洗完的干净衬衫时，剛小声地嘟囔。</p><p>“想什么呢？”<br/>正低着头为剛系扣子，光一头也不抬地回答。</p><p>“啊？”<br/>剛震惊了。</p><p>“我的性欲，你还不知道吗。”<br/>系好了扣子，光一为他整整领子。<br/>“忍不住了就想着你自己弄。”</p><p>抬头看见了剛愣住的表情，光一知道剛刚刚一定在胡思乱想。退后一步，抱住手臂，盯着他笑起来。</p><p>“想什么啊。我怎么可能找别人。”<br/>“想着你自己弄，和真的抱着你做。怎么可能是一样的感觉。”</p><p>所以这两天才会控制不住自己，一直抱着剛，确认自己在他身体里的触感。像疯了一样。</p><p>光一自己也套上干净的衬衫外套，不想再看被两个人折腾到一片狼藉的房间，牵着剛的手带他去退房。<br/>心想，之后要去给工藤再补一份大礼。</p><p> </p><p>“不要再走了。”“我不会再走了。”</p><p>关上房门的瞬间，两人同时开口。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>end.<br/>阅读感谢</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>